


Night Horror

by Bakugousbitch



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: I don’t know how to make tags, M/M, bakugou/midoriya - Freeform, it’s my first time, this is honestly a monstrosity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakugousbitch/pseuds/Bakugousbitch
Summary: Okay so basically I read this story about bakugou getting raped but it didn’t go the way I wanted it to. So I just wrote this story about deku getting raped and honestly I just suck at summary’s. Anyway I’m so sorry but enjoy
Relationships: BakuDeku - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty let this wonderful begin. Once again so sorry for hurting my little cinnamon roll😪.

Everything was going according to plan. Deku was on the roof of a building with Todoroki looking down towards an alley that Katsuki was supposed to be chasing the villains down and Kirishima waiting for them. Deku waited for Katsuki to approach but grew worried when he didn’t see him.

“Where is he?” He said towards Todoroki while looking at the dark alley anxiously 

“He should’ve been here by now.” 

Deku said towards Todoroki in a distressed tone only to look over and see him no where in sight. He looked down towards the opening of the alley to see if Kirishima was still in position but found him unconsciously laying on the ground. Suddenly he felt a sting on his left arm and looked down to see a dart. He tried to see where the dart had come from but before he could even register what was going on every thing faded to black. 

Deku opened his eyes to see Katsuki secured to a pillar with his hands bound behind him with some sort of metal that looked to be iron but he wasn’t sure. He looked around more and saw that they seemed to be in an abandoned warehouse that was dimly lit and filthy in every nook and cranny he could see. He saw Kirishima and Todoroki in the same state as Katsuki along with himself. He tried to speak with Katsuki but quickly turned his attention to the two figures walking into the dimly lit room as did the others. 

One of the figures started to speak as he came into the view of the heroes

“Ahhhhh so you’re finally all awake.” He said as he grinned at all three of them. Spending more time on deku then he would’ve liked. 

Deku looked at the two villains in front of him and examined them. The one who had just spoke had green scaly skin and eyes that were so dark that he couldn’t tell if he had pupils or not. His hair was slicked back and only had a few hairs over his face. His partner on the other hand was completely normal. He had normal human skin and eyes. He carried himself in such a way it made izuku question if he was a villain. However he soon got his answer as time progressed. 

“Now that you’re all awake we can finally tell you who we are” 

“But don’t tell them our quirks gash” 

The scaly villain that izuku could only assume who’s name was gash swiftly hit the other on the back of the head and lifted him up by his shirt collar

“IDIOT YOU CANT JUST SAY MY NAME LIKE TH-“ 

Before gash could finish his statement Katsuki made a loud but low growl to get both of their attentions. 

“What the fuck did you do to us you bastards.” 

Gash quickly composed himself let go of his partner slicked his hair back and walked over to Katsuki in long strides and crouched before him. He looked at him looked him up and down and captured his chin between his index and thumb

“You’re a little fierce one aren’t ya,” he smiled as he forced Katsuki to look up to him. Katsuki jerked his face away and growled more to try and intimidate him but only resulted in him laughing and standing back up to look down at Katsuki. 

“Yeah I am now stop being a little pussy and tell me what you did to us.” 

Gash stood and looked down at him in a way that can only be described as mischievous and with a smirk walked back to his partner. 

“Well,” gash said as he slicked his hair back another time as he reached his partner only to turn around and look at deku this time and smile “since you guys are going to die anyway there should be no harm in them knowing who we are. Right Switch?” 

Gash looked to switch with a smirk as Switch looked back at gash in surprise but soon caught on to what gash was getting on to. 

“You’re right” switch said with a terrible glint in his eyes as he looked at Midoriya. Neither Todoroki nor did Kirishima miss these glances and could only fight against there bondages as switch looked at Midoriya. 

“We led you guys into a trap so that we could prove to the League of villains that we were worthy of being in the league,” Gash said walking slowly towards Midoriya “and we shot you with a serum to nullify your quirks for about an hour or two” Gash had reached midoriya at this point and had crouched down and was playing with his hair while looking into his eyes “ and we have about an hour or two to spare before they get here so.” 

Gash brushed his hand against dekus face and Midoriya flinched away with a look of confusion. “What is he getting at ,” he thought as he looked into the black orbs of the villain. Katsuki watched as izuku tried to back away from the villain inching closer to his face knowing he couldn’t. He saw how Switch and Gash looked at izuku and understood loud and clear what was about to happen to izuku and that only made him pull against his restraints harder. 

“Nah uh uh, you don’t want us to hurt your little friend do you?” Switch asked as he started to walk towards Izuku and untie him from the pillar but still keeping him in restraints. Katsuki Todoroki and Kirishima could only stare as they walked with Midoriya to the center of the room. 

Izuku was placed onto his knees and forced to look up to gash as he sat in a praying position on the floor. His knees sunk into the moist dirt below him and he grimaced as his knees were pressed into pebbles. 

“Now listen to me, you will do everything we say and if you do other wise,” gash took a gun out of his pocket aimed in the direction of the heroes and shot at Todoroki barely missing his head. Izuku flinched due to how close the gun was to his ear and looked down “ your friends will die because of you. And we don’t want that.” Gash said as he squeezed Izukus cheeks in between his index and thumb and looked him in the eyes as he slowly led izuku to his feet. Soon switch came up from behind him and put his hands around his waste. “You don’t want that do you?” Switch says as he started to kiss on izukus neck. 

Izuku jerked as he felt Switchs tongue glide across the back of his neck only for his teeth to dig into him and replied with a low and pained 

“No.” 

At this moment Izuku knew exactly why they kept looking at him. Why they kept licking their lips and eyeing him like a piece of candy. Why they looked like they wanted to ravage him and tear him apart at the same time. They wanted to rape with him and he had no room to refuse but that wouldn’t stop him from putting up a fight. 

Katsuki looked at the image before him of deku being touched and toyed with. He was about to call his name, he was going to stop this and just let himself take the damage but Izuku stopped him

“IZ-“ 

Before Katsuki could finish he was stopped by a trembling deku with a smile on his face as he tore his face from gashs grip

“Please kacchan don’t say my name it’s Deku remember. I don’t want you Kirishima or Todoroki getting hurt so let me do this.” Deku said with fear in his eyes. But he promised himself that no matter what he wouldn’t cry no matter what they do he wouldn’t let them have the satisfaction of seeing him cry. 

The only reason why none of them used their quirks is because they were gone. Gash stripped them away and they wouldn’t be back for at least an hour and a half. They could only watch as Izuku was slapped to the ground. 

“Now did I say you could look away from me freckles” the new found nickname didn’t sit right with deku as he was on the floor rubbing his cheek. Izuku ignored him and spit at his shoe. Only for him to receive a kick to the face. 

“I’m waiting for my answer you useless slut.” Gash said as he kicked izuku from his side to his back. 

Izuku looked up to gash and quickly but quietly answered with a “no” without any hesitation. Izuku knew what he was doing but he was only delaying the unavoidable. But he wanted to avoid it as long as he could. 

Gash was happy with the answer he got and walked towards a chair that was slightly tall but short at the same time. It looked as if it was falling apart and could barely hold gash up but none the less it did. Switch was looking down at deku and laughing at how pathetic he looked until Gash spoke. “Come over here freckles.” 

Deku struggled to get up with his hands bound and was in tremendous pain from getting kicked but he quickly stood up and walked towards gash until he was stopped by what he had to say 

“No. Get on your knees and crawl like the little bitch you are” 

Deku looked to gash with a glare but forced himself not to cry as he lowered himself onto his hands and knees and crawled toward the villain in humiliation. Gash had his legs spread wide waiting for Izuku to come to him and began to become impatient with how slow he was moving. 

Katsuki was enraged to have to watch this cruelty and at some point he started to see red. He knew it was wrong not being able to just watch but he felt guilty and weak. How could he let his friend be treated this way and not be able to save him. How could he call himself a hero. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a yell of pain. Wondering where it came from he looked up to see Todoroki and Kirishima looking in horror as to what just happened. Katsuki looked over to see Izuku on his side curled in a ball. Switch had kicked him in the face resulting in a black eye. Izuku was trying his best not to cry but then switch walked over to Todoroki pulled his head back to expose his neck and put a knife to it. 

“Do you really want your friends to die that badly?” 

Izuku looked up teary eyed but didn’t allow his tears to fall and apologized as quickly as he could

“I’m sorry,” he yelled while looking down “I’ll do whatever you ask of me just please don’t hurt them.”

Todoroki looked to midoriya who was on the ground holding his eye and wanted to yell to tell Midoriya that he didn’t have to do this that he could let him die and just live his life but the knife to his throat said otherwise. Gash soon smiled at midoriya who was crumpled on the ground in front of him. 

“Now that’s more like it,” Gash said while smirking at Midoriya “Now crawl over here and unzip my pants.” Izuku quickly got onto his hands and knees once more and crawled over as fast as he could and went to unzip his pants with his hands only for gash to slap him hard against his face.

“With your mouth whore.” 

Izuku apologizes quickly and uses his teeth to pull down his zipper. When his zipper was down Izuku pulled down his underwear. Gashs cock sprung out and landed right onto izukus lips and gash smirked

“Good boy. Now be an even better boy and suck on my cock” 

Izuku looked disgusted. He didn’t want to put his face much less his mouth anywhere near his dick. He hesitated but gash soon helped him by putting his hands in his hair and pushing his dick against izukus lips. 

“Come on freckles put that tongue to good use and lick my cock like it’s the best thing in the fucking world”

Izuku quickly looked over to Katsuki who was looking at him in a way that told him he didn’t have to do this, but in a way he did or they would die. He slowly opened his mouth and gash plunged into his mouth having no regard for his gag reflex. He chocked and tried to breathe when gash pulled back only to inhale his cock deeper into his throat. 

“I have to do this for my friends,” Izuku thought as he was fading out of consciousness “ I’ll be alright and they’ll be okay. In the end it doesn’t matter what happens to me” 

Gash tightened his hands in dekus hair and started to thrust into his mouth harder as he reached his climax. Izuku was forced into gashs crotch and got a nose full of his pubic hair. His eyes were watering and his face turned red from the force that gash was putting onto him. 

“Ahhh- ha that’s good. It’s like your mouth was made for my cock freckles.” Gash pushed izukus head all the way down to his pubic hair one last time and came into izukus mouth with a loud moan. Izuku felt the cum enter his mouth and couldn’t take it. It was so salty and disgusting. Gash had kept izukus face buried into his crotch and looked down towards izuku. 

“Look at that face. All red around my cock” gash smiled at the image of izukus mouth being so full of his cum to where it seeped out the edges of his mouth. Gash looked down to izuku and told him with a glint in his eye that only held malice 

“You better swallow it freckles or this will be the least of your troubles.” 

Gash pulled out of izukus mouth and watched him struggle to swallow his cum. 

Izuku tried to swallow it but he couldn’t do it. He put his hand in front of his mouth to force himself to swallow it but only bent over onto his hands and spit it out. 

He knew he messed up when he felt a tug at his hair. He was yanked by his hair by switch to look up towards gash. He winced at the sudden roughness and reached to the hand in his hair with his bound hands while holding in his tears. 

“I told you to swallow all of it didn’t I?” Gash caressed his face and then instantly punched izuku in the face. Switch let him go letting him fall to the floor. Izuku was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath but he couldn’t. 

Switch came up from behind deku and stepped on his leg. He looked down towards deku who was trying to reach his leg but couldn’t and pressed harder onto his leg and smiled. 

“A slut like you shouldn’t have a problem swallowing cum like that. Or are you even lower than a slut.”

Switch kneeled before Izuku and kissed him hard. Izuku was caught by surprise and gasped but switch took that as an opportunity to shove his tongue into izukus mouth. Izuku couldn’t do much but let it happen as he felt switch’s tongue graze over his as he fought the urge to gag. 

Gash walked out of the room and came back with a table. It was tall and long. It was within eye sight of Kirishima bakugou and Todoroki. Izuku didn’t know what it was for but soon found out when gash ripped his hero costume and completely stripped him.  
He had nothing he was naked and Izuku felt completely exposed. Gash lifted him up and laid his back onto the table. 

Izuku winced and arched his back from how cold the table was. He looked to see what was happening but didn’t have enough time to think or look around before the villains started up again. 

“So here’s what’s gonna happen little hero,” switch said while spreading izukus legs apart “We are going to fuck you and you are gonna take it like the bitch you are,” he rubbed up and down izukus legs, took out a gun and walked from in between izukus legs to right by his face and pointed it to his head while gash took his place between izukus legs “and you’re going to do whatever we tell you too,” switch slowly creeped his hand down izukus torso to his dick and slowly started to stroke it. Izuku wanted to flinch away but was too scared to “right?” Switch finished as he started stroking Midoriya and pressing the gun to his head

“Uggh” was all izuku said before letting out a weak 

“Ye-“ 

“Deku you don’t have to fucking do this” Katsuki screamed from his restraints. He was watching everything unfold and fighting so hard to get to deku but he couldn’t he could only sit there and yell 

“Just take me you bastards. Why go for a weak fuck like him anyway he can’t do shit” 

Katsuki knew that he couldn’t do much. The least he could do is try and switch places with izuku and he did (try that is).  
He tried his best to get the attention off of deku and so did Todoroki and Kirishima 

“No you can take me please” Todoroki said 

“No me” Kirishima tried to plead but the villains weren’t listening 

“SHUT UP,” gash said as he tightened his grip on izukus thighs “The more you talk the more fun we’ll have. You should be grateful. You guys get to watch this all up close so why not enjoy it.” Gash finished as he started to inch his way towards izukus hole. 

“You better enjoy this freckles because this is the only lube you’ll get tonight” he said with a smirk on his face as he started to lick izukus hole. He plunged his tongue into izuku and licked along his walls. 

Deku felt exposed. Here he was getting his ass licked by some villain and trying his hardest not to moan. He wouldn’t let them know that they won because then all of this would’ve been pointless so he just took the treatment. He was trying to think of anything but this place. Maybe his mom fixing him katsudon or watching a movie while laughing with kacchan anywhere but here but he couldn’t think of it for long because switch walked up to his face with his dick out. 

“Why don’t you put that mouth to work freckles?” Switch said nudging izukus lips with his cock 

Izuku kept his mouth sealed shut until he felt a wave of pleasure and couldn’t help but let out a moan. 

“Mhmmm hah” 

Izuku arched his back once more and tilted his head back to where it was off the table.  
As izukus mouth was open switch took this chance to dip his dick into his mouth and started face fucking him. As izuku was gagging on cock gash began to speak 

“Haha ahhhh I see I’ve found your prostate. Looks like you enjoyed it when I licked deep in you hole” gash smirked and laughed as he went down to lick at izuku some more 

Izuku couldn’t understand what he said since he was bent over backwards with tears in his eyes as he took switch’s cock. He could only feel gash go back to licking his hole. 

“Ahhhh-ha,” switch moaned 

“You’re mouth really is a gem. My cock ha just slides into your mouth and nghnn I can see exactly where my dick is in your throat” switch grabbed both sides of izukus head and bent his head so far back off the table deku swore he was going to break his neck and kill him 

“Hah shit, fuck” switch started to thrust faster into izuku 

“I’m about to cum hah and you better swallow it” switch grabbed onto izukus cheeks and thrusted one last time into izukus mouth with a loud and hard moan. 

Izuku was in tears as he knew what was about to happen. He hallowed is cheeks and braced himself and took what switch gave and swallows it in one go. 

Katsuki saw how deku was fucked without a care in the world. How they just used every one of his holes to there disposal and he was disgusted. 

On the edge of throwing up, gash lifted his head and looked at Izuku. “Awww look at that. You took him so well. Looks like you’re a fast learner.” As deku was still in a daze Gash unexpectedly stuck two fingers in him and that caught him off guard so instinctively he pushed gash away with his legs. 

He regretted his decision when he felt a punch to his gut. He doubled over but was stopped when gash turned Izuku over and smacked his ass so hard to where it ripped through his skin. He pushed him off the table and Izuku fell with a thud and a screech of pain. 

“Aghh,” he screamed while scrunched in a ball “I’m sorry I did- I didn’t mean t- to kick you a- away.” He said while trembling and laying on his knees with his forehead to the ground. 

Gash walked around the table yanked Izuku up by his hair and looked at him like he was nothing but a mistake. Like he couldn’t do anything right and should’ve just been left for dead. “No I’m not accepting your apology. You were supposed to be a good little slut for us but all you’re being is a bitch.” Gash looked over to the three hero’s chained to pillars and thought

“How about this,” he took izukus head and turned him forcefully to the direction of his friends “Suck their cocks and then I’ll forgive you.” He looked Izuku in his eyes and leaned into his ear and whispered “show them how much of a bitch you can be.” He backed away and looked midoriya in the eyes “ be their bitch” 

Izuku whimpered and began crawling towards Kirishima. Katsuki couldn’t take what was happening to Izuku. He saw Izuku get punched and slapped. He knew he had no room to talk but he couldn’t help it. He saw Izuku on his knees being manhandled and pulled by his hair. He saw how he cried and just took the treatment and he watched as Izuku crawled over to Kirishima and unzipped his pants. 

“Iz-“  
“Don’t Kirishima it’s deku and it’s okay” 

Kirishima tried to refuse it but soon realized it had to be done and sat there as his friend was forced to get him off. He tried his best to get off as quickly as possible and did just that. 

Kirishima murmured a small “I’m sorry deku” and looked up to izuku in tears. 

Izuku quickly swallowed and tried to give  
Kirishima a look of reassurance but only looked like a cry for help to Kirishima. Izuku moves on to Todoroki and started to do the same thing but Todoroki couldn’t help but notice how his hair was all tangled up in a bungled mess. His hair was in knots it wasn’t as fluffy as it used to be. Todoroki threw his head back and came in midoriyas mouth and couldn’t help but feel guilty. 

As izuku crawled towards Katsuki switch began to laugh and talk with gash 

“Woah there!! You’re going fast didn’t know you liked dick that much” switch laughed as gash laughed along

Izuku crawled to Katsuki with tears in his eyes and began to reach for Katsukis zipper

“Get the fuck away from me deku” Katsuki yelled at him. There was no way in hell he was going to let deku suck his cock as a form of punishment. This was too much. 

“Kacchan please jus-“  
“No deku I’m not letting you suck m-“ 

With that deku was already engulfing Katsukis cock in his mouth. His eyes were watery his face was red and he had trouble fitting his cock in his mouth. Katsuki felt hopeless he couldn’t do anything and he hated it. He could only watch as deku struggled to swallow his load and sit up. He tried to talk to him but 

“Alright seems like you learned your lesson,” gash said as izuku began to crawl back over to him. Gash lifted izukus chin so that he could look him in the eye “ how many shots of cum was that freckles?” Izuku wasn’t sure if it was a trick question or not but answered anyway “th-three” A loud scream echoed through out the room and deku had been punched again but in the ribs this time “wrong answer little hero,” gash looked him in the eye with a look so fierce deku knew that if he got it wrong he was done for. “How many shots of cum did you take?” He said dangerously slow and deku finally understood “F-fo-four. I swallowed four” he said looking at gash 

“Good boy” gash said letting his chin go

“Now that that’s over I see no reason as to why we can’t give you a reward right switch.” Switch looked over and shook his head excitedly. Katsuki saw Izuku crawl back over to the table limping as he did and was sat back down on the table and laid down with his legs wide. “Now since I already prepped you I should be able to put my dick in no?” Gash said with a devilish smirk. 

“YOU CANT DO THAT YOU BASTARD DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING LONG ITS BEEN SINCE YOU PREPARED HIM??!!” Katsuki yelled trying to delay what was about to happen 

“Well I guess you are right but what would be the fun in that,” switch slowly looked back at izuku with a smirk on his lips “unless this little sweet heart can prepare himself?” Switch said and looked at Izuku expectantly 

Deku has never done this before he doesn’t even know what to do so how was he supposed to do this. “So freckles,” switch looked to Izuku “Go ahead and get started” 

“I - I don’t know what you mean. I-I’ve ne-never done this b-before!” Deku said as he flayed around and waited for what the villains had to say. 

“God,” gash said as both villains laughed at dekus innocence. “You really are oblivious aren’t you? Well,” gash looked to the three heroes “anyone have any pointers.”

Deku couldn’t even look at them because he was too humiliated to ask for help but Katsuki was about to speak before he was cut off 

“Deku yo-“

“No one? Okay, well little hero” gash said as he lined himself up with dekus hole. “Looks like your friends couldn’t help you.” As gash was about to plunge into Izuku as Katsuki yelled 

“You pieces of shit. I was telling him wh-“  
But he was cut off by switch 

“Sorry ground zero but you took too long to answer and looks like your little friend over here has to suffer the consequences” switch looked over to midoriya and smiled 

Izuku was terrified and tried to cover his hole only for gash to yank his hands away. And as he looked down to see what gash was about to do he plunged into Izuku. 

“Agghhh” deku arched his back as his eyes filled with tears. 

Izuku screamed in pain eyes brimming with tears as he yelled and begged for them to stop. Gash tightened his hold on izukus hips and pulled him closer as he rocked into him. His knuckles turning white gash bent down and went next to izukus ear and bit his shoulder hard. Breaking the skin Izuku screamed in pain trying to scramble away but couldn’t and only earned himself a harder grip on his hips. He wouldn’t be surprised if he had bruises once his hands left. 

“Your pussy really was meant for me huh” gash said as he bent over and moaned next to izukus ear 

Izuku would’ve flinched away in disgust but was too overwhelmed with pleasure to care about his surroundings. His eyes were glossed over as his tongue became to heavy to keep in his mouth. He felt as gash hit his prostate and moaned as he wanted more of it. 

“Mhmmm just look at the way my dick slides into you” 

Gash began to stroke izuku which only caused him to moan more and push back onto gashes chasing his release. Gash grinned as he stopped and looked to izuku. 

“If you wanna cum so bad, then work for it” 

Gash moved his hands and stood with his dick still in izuku. Izuku looked over to his friends and just for a moment he let himself go. 

He pushed back on gashs cock completely forgetting about his friends and chasing his own release. His tongue hung out as he panted and with a loud broken moan he came on his stomach. 

Katsuki watches as Izuku is pounded into and looks away but when he did he heard a slap and a gunshot. Katsuki instantly looked up and saw that deku was frozen with fear and saw the gun the villain was holding. “If any of you look away again we’re breaking bones” switch said as he walked over to Izuku and broke his pinky finger. 

Deku screamed in pain and started to cry he couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t take the pain in his head the pain in his arms his wrist his hands he couldn’t take it so he tried something that he knew he shouldn’t have done. 

Katsuki continued to look at the rape scene that was going on in front of him watching deku be forced to fuck himself on a villains cock until he heard switch yell. Izuku was back handed with the handle of a gun and fell off the table once more. Only this time switch stepped on his face and gash stepped on his broken hand. 

“So you were trying to steal my gun?”

All Izuku could do was cry. He looked up to switch and tried to plead. 

“No I wasn’t plea-“  
Deku couldn’t even finish before gash stepped on his leg 

“Nghhn” was all deku could say as he tried to get his leg away from the sudden pain

“Don’t lie to us you worthless whore. You were reaching for our gun so that you could kill us weren’t you?” Gash said furiously as he turned Izuku onto his back 

“N-no I-“ 

Gash quickly put his hand around izukus throat and started to choke him. He gave him no room to breathe and deku was clawing at his arm to let him go as much as bound hands could get him. 

“I let you cum,” Gash said infuriated 

“I didn’t even get the chance to because I let your whore ass off, and this how you repay me? You fuckin bitch”

Gash tightened his hold on izukus throat and izuku began to lose consciousness until Gash let him go and spoke to switch

“You know what” Gash left Izuku to switch and let izuku breathe. “Switch you play with him for a little while. Teach him who his masters are.” And with that Gash left without another word. 

“Please” izuku said in a hoarse and weary gasp on the floor trying to regain his breath while holding his throat 

Deku turned onto his side and looked out to his friends with tears in his eyes and reached out to them trying to grab onto a shoe a leg a hand. Something he could hold onto. Todoroki looked at him with tears in his eyes wanting to reach out but not being able to. Kirishima trying to harden and get out of his restraints but failing miserably and Katsuki. Ohh Katsuki was on the verge of tears. He watched as izuku was dragged away crying yelling trying to get away from switch any way he could but he couldn’t. He watched as izuku clawed at the floor trying to stop the movement but couldn’t hold on to anything and heard him cry out in despair. 

He just watched. And he hated it. 

“Well freckles looks like it’s just you and me” switch looked at izuku in a lustful way that could only be described as disgusting and started to kiss on izukus neck. “From the way that Gash walked out of here he must’ve been really angry. Which means that I have to give it to you rough” izuku went rigid and could only look at him in fear. “But of course,” switch said as he trailed his kisses to izukus cheeks “if you give me some kisses I can take it a little bit easier on you” izuku quickly complies and kisses switch like his life depended on it. Even when he shoved his tongue down izukus throat deku accepted it no questions asked. Hoping that the villain would live up to his word. 

When Katsuki saw what deku was doing he doubled over and gagged. He chewed on his bottom lip to stop himself from yelling because he knew if he did he would only make it worse. But he forgot the one important thing he needed to do. The one thing he could do to make this torture a little bit easier but he couldn’t even do that. As he realized what he had done he looked over and saw that todoroki and Kirishima were doing the same thing. They all looked away and as they looked at each other they all realized their mistake and quickly looked to midoriya. 

He was still kissing switch but switch opened his eyes to look and noticed what they did. 

Switch immediately backed away from midoriya and held his hand that had the broken pinky. “Listen freckles your friends looked away” izuku instantly looked back to his friends and started to cry he looked back at switch and begged him not to but to no avail. The room went quiet and all they heard were four cracks and izukus helpless screams of agony. 

“I can’t huff I” izuku breathed hard as he realized all his fingers were broken and started to cry more

Izuku instantly fell forward out of exhaustion and couldn’t hold himself up anymore and cried against switches chest. 

Katsuki Todoroki and Kirishima looked to izuku in guilt as switch picked him up and Laid him on the floor with his butt in the air and his face in the dirt. Izukus hair was muddy matted and his eyes had no light in them anymore. He was empty and his eyes held no emotion. He was covered in blood bruises and cuts and could only accept more foul treatment from switch. “You know there’s a reason why they call me switch you know” switch said close to izukus ear but izuku wasn’t paying attention. 

Suddenly switch went from looking like a normal human being to a buffed but lean figure. His skin turned from normal to rough like sandpaper in a way and his dick became massive. 

“Now I know this is going to hurt but I mean you deserve it since you are my bitch,” and all at once switch shoved his dick into midoriyas ass and izuku yelled in pain. He wasn’t stretched enough and had no lube but all he did was take it. 

Switch quickly pulled midoriya up by the neck successfully shutting off his cries 

“They’re always so damn loud”

Katsuki looked at the scene before him and wanted to look away but didn’t want anything else on deku to be broken so he kept on watching as did Todoroki and Kirishima. They stared and watched in horror as izuku laid on the ground not even fighting back anymore.  
Katsuki could see the blood coming from izuku hole and knew that not only switch’s skin was like sandpaper. This bastard had did this on purpose and there was nothing he could do about it. 

He watched as switch came deep into midoriya and all he did was lay there with tears in his eyes. When switch pulled out Katsuki could see the view of blood and cum seeping out of dekus hole as it fell to the ground and watched as switch flipped him around onto his back. 

“I’m not done with you yet freckles” switch said as he licked the shell of izukus ear. 

“At least one more round and I’ll be done with you”

After saying that switch plunged into izuku again and this time izuku was back into reality and realized what he felt and cried in pain. He tried to push him with the one good hand he had but he wasn’t strong enough his quirk wasn’t back yet and he was struggling. 

“You have to be the finest piece of ass I’ve ever had”

Switch was pounding into izuku grunting every time he pulled out and went back in “ahh you nghh you feel good. It’s amazing how tight you are even after taking hah gashs cock” switch soon thought it would be a good idea to have a little fun with his toy and used his strength to his advantage. He began to choke izuku and izuku didn’t try to fight it. 

Izuku couldn’t breathe he was seeing dark spots and he was getting pounded into the dirt. He was sure there were going to be bruises but there was nothing he could do and he didn’t do anything. 

Todoroki finally snapped and yelled 

“PLEASE STOP!!! He begged towards the villain “he can’t breathe and your going to kill him he can’t take much more of this.” Todoroki sobbed and switch just looked at him and smiled 

He released dekus neck and he gasped for air. 

“But it looks like he’s really enjoying it though.” Switch said while pinching izukus cheeks. He was getting close to his climax and Instantly put his hand around izukus neck and rammed into him faster than ever. 

“ ugh you’re so tight you ready to get filled with my cum like the little slut you are huh” switch asked as he finally climaxed into izuku with one final thrust. He moaned loudly as Gash began to walk back in. 

Deku winced as he felt the cum flood into him and could only cry. The feeling of cum flowing out of his spent hole would never leave his mind. 

Katsuki could only hope that that was the end of what deku had to go through. He kept thinking that 1 hour had to be up by now so why don’t we have our quirks back. He sat back and saw how switch pulled out of izuku slowly so that he could see his cum seep out and that disgusted Katsuki to his core. 

Izuku lay motionless on the ground breaths shallow as gash walked beside him and kicked him in his face. His kick was so powerful to where izuku was knocked into a wall.

Deku began to cough up blood but did nothing more. He stayed motionless on the floor as the villains approached him. 

All three of the heroes were upset and yelling at the villain. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you he did everything you wanted him to do!?” Kirishima said baring his teeth 

“If you do one more thing to hurt deku I promise you I will kill you.” Todoroki said as he looked at the villains from underneath his bangs. 

“IF YOU TOUCH MY DEKU ONE MORE TIME I FUCKING SWEAR TO MOTHERFUCKIN HELL IM GOING TO KILL YOU BASTARDS!” Bakugou said as tears were streaming down his face. 

“please-“ Katsuki said  
“just take me. Stop hurting him please. He doesn’t deserve this.” 

The villains looked at each other and laughed at the heroes. They couldn’t believe that these hero’s really thought that they cared whether someone deserved it or not. 

“We could careless if he deserves it or not” gash said as he picked izuku up by his hair. And deku just dangled there without any resistance “we just wanted to play with something until the league got here and he was just a toy we wanted to play with” switch said while eyeing deku up and down proud of his handy work. 

This angered all three heroes and they started to feel their quirks surge but not enough to get them out of there chains so they had to wait just a little while longer until they could beat both of them to a pulp. 

The only thing Katsuki could say was 

“Please just hold on a little while longer deku. Please” 

“Oh?” Gash looked to Katsuki and had a horrible idea

“Well since we have a little bit more time let’s just do one more thing with him” gash said as he looked at midoriya who was slowly waking up

Switch quickly got excited and suggested double penetration and that’s when everyone’s eyes blew wide including izukus. The three heroes tried to protest but soon shut up as gash got an evil smirk on his face and activated his quirk. Immediately deku was engulfed in a purple light and then it simmered away. Gash looked to izuku and began to explain his quirk. 

“So what I just did was hit you with my quirk.” Gash said, but deku didn’t understand because he didn’t feel any different. Then out of the blue gash asked him a question 

“Who do you belong to?” Gash asked close to izukus face and izuku said 

“No one” 

As he finished he felt a slash at his skin right underneath his eye and it was deep. Blood started to flow from the deep wound and deku realized what he meant. 

“As you can see little hero anytime I ask you a question and you don’t tell me what I want to hear,” gash motioned towards the cut under his eye “you get a cut and the more you refuse the more painful it will be.” Gash licked at the blood below dekus eye and he winced. Switch walked up to izuku and felt up his legs. 

“Now you can choose whether you want to bleed out and die or comply.” Switch took izuku from gashs hold. “Your choice” he said while licking the shell of izukus ear and making izuku wrap his legs around his waist. 

Izuku really did consider dying right there. Just deny everything they wanted to hear and die right where he was but he looked over at Katsuki and Todoroki and Kirishima and couldn’t help but wonder what would happen once they were done using him and he couldn’t find that out. So he just said what they wanted to here 

“Okay”

“Good choice” switch said as he started to lick up izukus neck. 

“Moan for me freckles” switch said as he started to move his finger down to izukus abused hole and he did. 

Katsuki watched as deku was forced to act like he actually enjoyed this. He looked at gash walk up behind deku and feel up his back and he couldn’t help but cringe away from the image in front of him. Dekus wrist were bleeding at this point. He continuously tried to get rid of his restraints but couldn’t and suffered with the Injuries. He saw how gash whispered into izukus ear as izuku widened his eyes and shook his head. He immediately gained at least four gashes on his back and was starting to bleed. Anymore and he would be bleeding out so he knew he couldn’t deny anymore. 

Switch was fingering izuku with three fingers now using izukus blood as lube and quickly pulled his fingers out and stuck his rough dick in. Izuku screamed but quickly changed it into a moan as to not gain anymore deep cuts. 

“Aahhh haa “ izuku screamed then moaned as switch started to thrust into him. 

Gash started to put two fingers into izukus hole next to switchs cock to stretch him out which only hurt izuku more. Izukus legs were dangling by switch’s sides as he was thrusted into and gash whispered into izukus ear again but this time izuku complies. 

“What are you?” Gash asked as he started to bite izukus neck. Deku started to cry and answered his question. 

“I’m your whore,” he screamed as he cried “I’m your cock sleeve a useless piece of shit only here for you to use” izuku said as he felt gash getting ready to put his cock inside him. 

“Please don’t do this. I can’t take anymore you’ll rip me. Please I ca-“ 

Izuku couldn’t finish before gash forcefully pushed himself into izuku. 

“Uggh” was all izuku could say as he took two cocks at once and they were not small by any means. 

Kirishima was crying and couldn’t stop so was Todoroki and Katsuki but they refused to look away because they didn’t want izuku to be hurt anymore than he was.  
As Katsuki heard what izuku had to say he was holding on by a thread. He could feel his quirk and he knew it was almost strong enough to save deku but he just needed a little longer. He wanted to save deku he really did but he wasn’t strong enough so he tried to give him some kind of encouragement even if it was just a little smile. 

“DEKU!!,” Katsuki yelled getting everyone’s attention “I’ll save you I promise just hold on for me okay” Katsuki said with tears in his eyes as he tried to growl at the villains but the only sound that came out was a whimper. 

“I wonder who gave you that name anyway?” Switch said as he started to thrust into midoriya harder sliding his hand up to his throat to choke him again. He went up to his face and said “deku” and all izuku could do was shutter along with the rest of the heroes. 

Izuku was losing consciousness and couldn’t breathe but heard gashs question loud and clear. 

“Who gave you that name?,” gash asked as he pounded into izuku causing him to cry harder.  
“Deku,” gash finished as he spoke into izukus ear. 

Switch’s hand was around his neck as he slowly looked over at Katsuki who was crying and looking down unfortunately. 

CRACK 

once bakugou looked up izukus arm was broken and deku hadn’t even screamed which scared the heroes more. Izuku was dazed and just tried to answer gashs question. 

“Kacchan,” izuku tried to reach out to him but couldn’t with his bound hands and broken arm 

“Kacchan gave me that name,” izuku said as he started gasping for air trying to get switch’s hand off his throat with tears in his eyes rolling down his face. 

“Kacchan huh” gash said as he quickened his pace as he was reaching his climax. 

“DONT YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!!” Katsuki yelled as he cried looking at deku who was begging for Katsuki to save him. Any of them to save him. 

“He must’ve thought you were useless if he gave you that name. I mean it’s the definition of useless.” Switch said as he also quickened his pace while both him and gash laughed. Switch removed his hand from midoriyas throat so that he could speak. Izuku was coughing gasping for air and gash asked him one final question 

“Okay then DEKU,” the villain said as he was close to his climax as so was the other. The name deku slid past his lips and deku just couldn’t handle it anymore he became numb and nothing fazed him. Anything they wanted he would give them no questions asked. 

“WHAT are you?” Both of the villains say with malice in their voices. 

Deku looked at Katsuki with blank teary eyes and said 

“I’m a deku. I’m a useless piece of shit that no one wants or needs. I’m your cock slut,” switch wraps his hand around izukus neck one more time so that he could climax. Izuku looked to Todoroki who was fighting against his chains and continued “ I’m your cum dump and that’s all I’m needed for,” he looked to Kirishima and said the last thing that broke all of the heros hearts “ I’m here for your pleasure only. I love both of your cocks and I want you to please fuck me harder” 

Switch held on to izukus neck tight as izuku looked up to the sky with his mouth open in a soundless scream as he cried and came. Both of the villains came in deku at the same time and emptied their loads into his hole. 

“uggh Hah that was good.” Gash said as he pulled out of izuku and raked his hair back. “I knew you would like it” gash said as he kissed deku on his cheek. Switch not too far behind finishing his load into izuku. “That was exactly what I needed to hear to go off the edge” switch said as he pulled out of izuku and looked at him in the eyes. His eyes were glassed over you couldn’t tell which direction he was looking but switch still talked to him like he was paying attention. 

It Izuku eyes were red and puffy and they looked completely empty. 

“You were an amazing toy. Can’t believe we were just going to kill you on the spot” 

Once spike was done talking he carelessly dropped izukus body on to the floor and left him there. The little bit of strength deku did have was him looking over to his team mates to give them a smile and tell them that he did it. 

“I did it guys and I’m sorry.” Izuku ended off with a smile and closed his eyes 

Katsuki didn’t know how to react. Izuku had just been raped in front of his eyes and he did nothing to stop it. The villains were right In front of him chitchatting and putting on clothes like nothing had happened and they had the audacity to ask where were the league.  
That was the last straw for bakugou as he felt his quirk surge through his body again and blasted off the chains. He looked to his right and apparently Todoroki and Kirishima thought the same. 

Switch and gash were caught of guard and the three heroes beat them up into a bloody pulp. Even when the other heroes showed up they had to drag Katsuki off of their mangled bodies. 

Katsuki quickly went over to deku only to see that he was awake but couldn’t move and he was shaking too much for it to be okay and the fact that deku flinched away from Katsuki hurt his heart. He tried to call his name but was shocked by what izuku had done. 

“Deku ar-“ Katsuki was suddenly cut off by midoriya screaming. He had no idea what had triggered it but he was determined to figure out what. 

“Kacchan please don’t call me that,” izuku said while crying harder than ever before. Katsuki didn’t understand what did he-

“Please don’t call me deku. please” 

Soon an ambulance came and put midoriya inside. He was treated at the site and no life threatening damage was done. 

All three heroes crowded into the ambulance as izuku was given a blanket and hot coco. They all noted that izukus hair was a mess and had traces of come in it. Izuku looked like a wreck and looked out the window as if in a daze. All 3 of the hero’s knew it would be a long ride but saw that deku no izuku wasn’t okay. None of the three dared to ask izuku any questions. 

All Katsuki knew was that it would take some time to get his happy deku back.


	2. Night Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku goes through some hard times, but of course Katsuki always has to make a grand entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways so I know it’s not as long as the first chapter and it’s been a while. To be honest these chapters are going to be different sizes, but I still hope you enjoy.

Beep Beep Beep Beep 

This was the only sound izuku heard as he began to wake up. He doesn’t remember much after the ride and hot cocoa but he does remember all the things that happened to him. How he took what they gave and didn’t even fight back. How he came twice and said that he actually enjoyed it and fucked himself onto their cocks without the least bit of resistance. He remembered how disgusting he was and how badly he failed his friends. 

He decided to push all those thoughts to the back of his head as he took in his surroundings. He had a quick twinge of anxiety for not knowing where he was but quickly relaxed when he saw people with him. He saw Todoroki and Kirishima asleep on some chairs to the side of the room. He realized how white the room was along with the lights and soon realized that he was in a hospital room. 

He looked to his right and saw Katsuki sleeping right next to him holding onto his hand. Izuku felt a twinge of guilt as he thought, “Kacchan was right to call me a deku,” his eyes began to water as he started to bite his lip to keep from crying “I was so useless as they sat there waiting to be saved. I couldn’t even save my friends” izuku lifted his hand to call to Katsuki, about to call him his childhood name but then stopped abruptly “How can I even call him that,” he thought as the tears started to spill out of his eyes because he couldn’t hold them in anymore “I can’t even call him a friend”

As izuku was crying and self loathing Katsuki woke up slowly because he felt a shift in the bed. He slowly rose and wiped the sleep from his eyes and saw deku looking up to the ceiling with tears rolling down his face. He instantly panicked 

“Deku what’s-“ 

And then Katsukis eyes widened as he remembered what deku said before they got here and prayed that Izuku didn’t hear them, but you know how things don’t go their way

Izuku was brought back to reality and all the horrifying events that happened to him came flooding back. He instantly screamed and covered his ears yelling “get away, get away please. I’m sorry okay I’m sorry, I know I’m a deku okay I-“ 

Katsuki quickly grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his ears and looked Izuku in the face 

“Izuku” 

Izuku opened his eyes and saw Katsuki giving him a weary smile 

“It’s okay Izuku I’m here” 

Katsuki leaned in and gave Izuku a hug which he gladly welcomed as he clutched onto Katsukis shirt as if, if he were to let go he’d never see him again 

“I’m here”

When they pulled apart they didn’t notice the nurses, doctor, or that Todoroki and Kirishima had realized that he was up. Katsuki let go of Izuku but not before giving him a reassuring smile and then backing away. 

The nurses left once they saw that everything was fine but the doctor stayed and quickly asked Izuku “would you like them to stay as I give you your report or would you like them to leave?”

Izuku looked and told the doctor that he would rather Todoroki and Kirishima not be there for the report. Of course they understood and walked out while Katsuki stayed for moral support. 

“Okay then this is going to be a lot so please be prepared,” the doctor said as he adjusted his glasses and began to read what was on the clip board. “ First you will most likely have trauma from the whole ordeal that you have gone through so we will prescribe you meds for that, you will also deal with insomnia and anxiety along with panic attacks so I suggest you keep someone with you,” Izuku quickly looked to Katsuki but instantly looked away fiddling with his fingers “along with that you have tears near your anus and have suffered internal tearing in that area as well, we got recovery girl to come over and heal you’re broken bones, but you will still need time to rest before you go back to class.” The doctor said as he finished up with the report

The doctor walked over to Izuku and quickly gave his apologies about what happened to him and hoped that he would be better soon then said that izuku could leave today and left without another word. 

It was quiet in the room until Katsuki and Midoriya met eye contact and said “I’m Sorry!” at the same time. Katsuki looked confused and walked over to Izuku as izukus head was still down and fiddling with his fingers. “What are you apologizing for? I couldn’t help you and just watched as you were raped,” Katsuki let his head fall down with his bangs covering his eyes “ I wouldn’t be surprised if you hate me now” Katsuki had tears in his eyes but then was startled when izuku cupped his cheeks and brought his head up so that he could look into his eyes 

Izuku was crying at this point and gave a weary smile towards Katsuki that only made him more worried,” oh Katsuki” Katsuki was shocked by the name change ‘ why didn’t he call me kacchan’ he thought “ It was my fault for not being strong enough to save you guys. I’m sorry that I was too weak to be the hero that you needed,” Izuku was crying fully now but still kept eye contact with Katsuki as he continued “ I am so sorry for being a deku, for being so useless for you, Todoroki, and Kirishima.”

Katsuki was shocked, ‘how could izuku say this when he fought so hard just so that they wouldn’t be killed. He gave his soul and body just to protect his friends and he thinks he’s a deku?!’ he thought. He was about to give izuku a talking to until he realized that izuku was crying into his shirt and then fell asleep out of exhaustion. He decided he’d save this talk for another time. 

Since the doctor did say he could leave the hospital today Katsuki decided to wheel izuku out in a wheel chair along with Kirishima and Todoroki to the dorms so that he could rest up there. Katsuki knew he had a lot of work to do but he was determined to get his deku back. 

▪️▪️▪️

Todoroki, Kirishima, and bakugou finally made it to the dormitory and found izukus room. Todoroki said his goodbyes leaving midoriya in bakugous’ capable hands and as did Kirishima. Katsuki walked into izukus room and closed the door. 

He noticed how it was dark and his clothes were all scattered over the floor. He chuckled as he remembered how deku would always get nervous before a mission. Forgetting his things, running around ranting, making a humongous mess to find one thing when it was right in front of him. 

He laid izuku down on his bed along with his meds on his night stand and decided to leave him be. I mean it was the afternoon after all. He knew Izuku probably wouldn’t wake up until about tomorrow so he let him get his rest. As he was walking out the door he saw izuku shift in his bed but thought nothing of it and left izuku alone. 

Katsuki walked into the common room and saw that all his classmates were sitting down crowding Kirishima and Todoroki. He should’ve known they were going to ask questions, but he didn’t expect so many. 

“How’s izuku? Is he okay?” Uraraka wailed

“Is he alright? Who were the villains who did this?” Asui asked while keeping an angry look on her face 

“How did you guys get captured? What happened exactly?” Iida asked while chopping his hands in the air as always. 

It was too many questions for Katsuki liking so he simply replied in a very polite manner of course “Shut the fuck up extras,” he said as he sat down on a couch away from everyone “ It’s none of your damn business. Plus, if you wanna know so bad just ask the Canadian flag or shitty hair, “ he put his feet up on a table that was in front of him and watched as everyone just sighed. 

“Ahhh same old bakugou.” Mina said with a happy small smile on her face 

“Glad to see nothing bad happened to him” kaminari said while looking at Sero 

Todoroki and Kirishima looked back at Katsuki with worry in their eyes knowing that he had been hit the hardest, but decided to leave him alone and talk with everyone who was around them. 

Katsuki was lost in his thoughts thinking about all the different ways he could’ve saved deku. All the ways he could’ve taken his place and he was so busy thinking about this that he didn’t notice yaoyorozu walking up to him and tapping him on the shoulder. 

He quickly looked up and snarled as she gave a polite smile 

“the fuck you want ponytail” he said with a bite in his voice. Expecting her to ask a question that he had no intention of answering, but it wasn’t a question that he was prepared to hear

“Are you okay bakugo?” 

He thought about it for a second, ‘Am I okay?’ then he thought about it some more, ‘Am I okay?’ and thought about it some more and some more after that until he realized he couldn’t answer the question. 

He was in a daze until he found himself staring face to face with yaoyorozu and finding himself not be able to speak. He opened his mouth but nothing came out and he looked to her in confusion. She looked at him with a worried look and that helped him find his voice. 

“I’m fine Yao” he said looking away from her “there’s nothing to worry about”

Yaoyorozu was surprised by the nickname but took it as a grain of salt and realized that was all she was getting and left him with a friendly smile. 

Katsuki continued to think of the question yaoyorozu asked him. Was he okay? Was he even allowed to ask that question with all that izuku went through. Does he have the right to feel violated? Who knows? All he knows is that izuku was his main priority and he knew that he could wait. 

It was now nighttime at U.A. Everyone decided to go to bed early since it was a school night and realized it had been a long day. Everyone said goodnight to one another and started to disappear one by one into their dorms. Kirishima said good night to everyone as well which left Todoroki and Katsuki walking to their rooms. 

Todoroki looked over to bakugou who was looking at the floor or nothing in particular really, just staring 

“You know bakugou,” Todoroki said as he realized the blond looked up and straight at him “It wasn’t your fault. It could’ve happened to any of us and you know how izuku is,” He said this with sadness in his eyes and looked over to bakugou and continued “He would’ve done it over a million times if he had to, to save his friends and nothing would’ve changed his mind.” 

Bakugou thought about it but still couldn’t help thinking that it was his fault. He had bullied deku for years, even going as far as telling him to kill himself, and the only reason he didn’t do it is because he didn’t want to get him in trouble. Izuku had finally become one with deku, making it his hero name. Only for it to be dragged through the dirt while he sat there and watched it happen. No, it was his fault. He started all of this. 

“Yeah whatever Icyhot,” Katsuki said as he walked a little bit faster to his room “whatever helps you sleep at night.” 

Bakugou had made it to his room and closed the door as Todoroki was walking by, but Todoroki isn’t oblivious. He knows guilt is eating away at bakugou and that sooner or later he was either gonna let it out or explode. 

Izuku was tossing and turning in his bed. Sweat rolling down his face and covers scattered as he started to hyperventilate. 

‘Where am I? Why is it so dark?’ Izuku wondered as he walked down a long and dark hallway. He saw a single light hanging from somewhere and a chair right below it. The light instantly turned off and came back on with izuku in the chair chained down. He tried to use one for all but,’What?’ He didn’t have his powers. 

He looked around only to see Gash and Switch walking up to him. Panic instantly flooded through him as he tried to back away. He tried to scream, fight, kick something to get them to back away but all they did was get closer. 

He began to cry as Gash grabbed his cheeks and kissed him hard while Switch was starting to grasp his throat. Gash leaned into his ear and said, “You ready for round 2 freckles?” 

Izukus eyes widened as the light flickered off and came back on to him being completely naked on a table, but he wasn’t tied down. So he tried to get up but realized his body wasn’t listening to him, how it felt like he wasn’t in control of his body. 

Switch came over and laid izuku on the floor on top of him so that they could do a 69. What surprised deku was that he wasn’t fighting in the slightest. Neither of them had put their quirks on him so he was doing this solely because he wanted to. On the outside Switch swallowed dekus cock and deku moaned as he sucked switchs cock as well. 

Gash came up behind deku and had his dick at dekus entrance “ Hey now don’t leave me out of the fun!” He chuckled as he plunged into izuku doggy style and slapped his ass. Deku took his mouth off of Switchs cock and moaned for more. He was actually enjoying what they did to him. However, in his mind he was a wreck. Crying uncontrollably as he just let this happen. 

The light flickered off and it came back on to him sitting in the same chair as before but with no restraints just Katsuki, Todoroki, and Kirishima looking down on him with disgust in their eyes. 

“Is that really how you felt?” Kirishima asked while looking at deku with a disgusted face

Izuku looked to Kirishima trying to tell him no but then Todoroki started

“You actually enjoyed them raping you deku. I never knew you were such a slut” Todoroki said as he began to walk away

“No, Todoroki wait, please I-“ 

“Damn deku didn’t realize you were such a bitch for cock. You were over there enjoying yourself while we were forced to watch you get off.” Katsuki said to a now sobbing izuku

Bakugou leaned in close to dekus ear and whispered “If you couldn’t even save us what makes you think you can be a hero. You’re just a useless deku”

Katsuki smiled as he walked off into the darkness of the room along with the rest of them. Which left izuku there with his thoughts. He pulled at his hair, he fell to the ground, he yelled, he screamed, he punched the ground until he couldn’t anymore and just laid on the floor crying. 

“I really am a whore,” deku said as he punched the ground “I’m nothing more than a cock sleeve.”

The light flickered out and izuku rose with a start. He was panting and crying. He didn’t even realize that he was screaming in his sleep. He looked to his phone and saw that it was 1am. So he got up to go take a shower. He went to the bathroom turned on the lights and a little because of the dream and turned on the shower as he began to undress. 

Once he did and was fully naked he grimaced at his appearance. The hand bruises on his hips, the black eye that was going down, the bruises on his chest. Izuku didn’t even dare to look at his anus so he just stared at himself in the mirror with disgust and hatred. 

He got into the shower and scrubbed. And scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed but at the end of the day he would never feel clean. He always felt there hands in his hips, his neck, his hair. He just felt them everywhere and he wasn’t sure if it was ever going to stop 

Katsuki was sprinting down the hall towards izukus dorm room ( good thing they live on the same floor) and kicked izukus door down only to see a startled izuku walking out of the bathroom. 

“Katsuki!!,” Izuku quickly grabbed a towel to cover his whole body “ what are you doing?” Izuku asked as he backed away from bakugo. 

“ I heard a loud fucking noise come from your room and I didn’t like it so I came to check on you idiot”

Katsuki looked passed izuku to the pills on his night stand and was confused with what he saw. He walked over to the bottles to see that they were full. Not even one pill had been taken out. Katsuki turned around to see a guilty looking deku 

“Izuku,” Katsuki called out with the bottles in his hands. Izuku looked up and looked down to Katsukis feet. 

“Yes”

“Why are these still full. You were supposed to take them to help you fall asleep,” Katsuki looked at izuku in front of him clearly for the first time tonight and saw how distraught izuku was. 

“Katsuki I know that, but I didn’t think I would-“ 

Izuku didn’t get to finish before Katsuki cut him off. Katsuki was already worried for his damn nerd and he didn’t have the time nor patience for izuku to not take care of himself. ‘And what the hell is this Katsuki bullshit?’ Katsuki thought ‘what happened to kacchan?’ Katsuki thought about this with a sad glint in his eyes as he went to cut izuku off. 

“No, Izuku. I’m not going to let this slide. I tried to give you freedom to see if you could take care of yourself,” Katsuki held up the pill bottles and showed them to izuku who looked down in guilt “ but it’s only been the first day and you’re already like this.” 

Katsuki wouldn’t admit it but he was worried for izuku. And he would be damned if he let anything else bad happen to Izuku. He set the pill bottles down and looked to izuku. 

“Go put on some clothes nerd,” 

Izuku was a bit hesitant but then Katsuki turned around 

“Don’t worry I won’t look at you” 

Izuku got dressed fairly quickly and Katsuki turned around. He decided to put izuku into bed and tuck him in. He got the sleeping pills and told izuku to take them with some water. Katsuki handed him a glass and watched as izuku took the pills. Instantly izuku became sleepy and started to fall asleep but not befor he heard Katsuki say 

“I’m not leaving your side nerd. I’ll be taking care of you from now on no matter how long it takes I will get my happy deku back” 

Izuku heard this as Katsuki left and closed the door to his room. And before izuku drifted off to sleep he couldn’t help but think ‘If only that could happen kacchan’ as he fell asleep.


	3. Night Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “WHAT THE FUCK DEKU” Katsuki said while catching something izuku threw at him. He didn’t really care to see what as he was too busy with Izukus trembling figure. 
> 
> “OH HO HO,” Izuku laughed maniacally sarcastically as he looked to Katsuki with teary filled angry eyes “SO I’M A DEKU NOW!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, just wanted to say before you get started that I am completely open to comments and suggestions they honestly make my day and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Katsuki had been taking care of izuku for weeks now. Staying with him as he sleeps, making sure he takes his pills, fixes his meals to make sure he eats properly, and among many more things. 

He hadn’t noticed how izuku began to get tired of how much Katsuki was babying him. Yes he would say many “thank you Katsuki” or “ you don’t have to do that” but apparently Katsuki didn’t get the message. Izuku was so tired of Katsuki and he honestly couldn’t put his finger on it. He thought he had been doing okay with the nightmares and keeping them to himself and all, but then his friends started to get on his nerves for some reason. Uraraka and iida would just want to eat lunch with him and he would decline and eat lunch by himself. 

He didn’t understand why he kept blowing his friends off or why he was so irritated, but a time came where he just couldn’t take it anymore. 

Katsuki was walking to school not worrying if izuku would be there because he was always there early. He walked onto school grounds with his hands in his pockets like always and made his way to the classroom. He walked in and was surprised to see that deku had his feet up on the desk. Not that Katsuki had a problem I mean hell he does it all the time, but it was out of character for deku. He walked over slowly knowing Izuku had been on edge lately and just decided to ask the most polite way he knew how 

“Why the fuck do you have your feet up on a desk Izuku?” 

Yes, Katsuki mentally kicked himself for that but still waited for a reply. Izuku turned his head slowly from looking out the window to looking at Katsuki. His eyes had bags under them despite all the sleep he’s gotten and he wore a glare on his face that just didn’t resemble Izuku. 

Izuku looked Katsuki up and down before huffing at him and turning towards back the window

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Katsuki reeled back and had to understand what he had just heard. Izuku was being rude, like not just rude but Katsuki rude. Katsuki came back to his senses and was about to talk with Izuku but then the bell rang and students started flooding into the classroom. He took his seat in front of izuku but mentally told himself ‘this isn’t over izuku’. 

Izuku wasn’t really paying attention to the lesson. He wasn’t mumbling, he wasn’t taking notes, he was just staring at the clock waiting for lunch to start so that he could be by himself again. Of course he didn’t realize Katsuki looking at him, but did notice a bird outside the window. He turned his attention to the bird and instantly relaxed. He tapped the glass hoping the bird would come closer but it only flew away and he sighed. The bell suddenly rung signaling the end of class and the start of lunch and he was the first out of the door. 

Katsuki, Todoroki, and Kirishima all looked to each other in unison and began to walk towards each other. They were walking towards the lunch room, but then saw Izuku walking up towards the roof by himself. 

“Don’t you think we should check up on him,” Kirishima asked as he rubbed the back of his neck “it’s been weeks and he just doesn’t feel the same.” He ended his sentence off with a pout as he looked towards the ground. 

“I agree,” Todoroki said as he began to get a look of determination and a tinge of worry in his eyes “ we need to check up on midoriya to see if he’s okay” 

Both Todoroki and Kirishima looked to bakugou expectantly but only received a ‘tch’ as Katsuki walked towards the lunch room with his hand in the air

“Knock your dumbasses out. I’m not messing with that fuckin nerd” he said as he disappeared into the lunchroom. 

Todoroki and Kirishima looked towards each other and decided to go up to the roof without bakugou. They both decided that Kirishima would go first as to not overwhelm midoriya and then Todoroki would enter when everything seemed okay. They walked up the stairs case and reached the door. Kirishima looked behind him towards Todoroki and gave a toothy grin before opening the door and seeing Izuku on the ground with his head in his hands. 

“Hey Izuku,” Izuku quickly looked up in surprise only for his face to morph into displeasure

“What do you want eijirou?”

Kirishima was shocked by the name change and the malice in izukus voice but held his ground and continued what he had to say. Clenching his fist by his sides he looked izuku in the eyes and continued “ I just wanted to see how you were doing and if you were okay.” Kirishima said with his cheeky smile as he waited for Izuku to reply. 

What he didn’t expect was for Izuku to stand up and look at him with hatred in his eyes. Kirishima stumbled backwards as he realized this. 

“Ha ha,” izuku laughed as he stood up and looked towards Kirishima “you wanna know how I feel Kirishima? I feel like you’re a worthless piece of shit!” Izuku said as he was yelling and staring Kirishima down 

Kirishima was shocked at how izuku cussed. ‘Izuku never cussed before’ Kirishima thought ‘so why would he do it now?’ Kirishima tried to cool izuku down with soothing words but it just wasn’t working. 

Izuku walked towards Kirishima as he got his index finger and jabbed it into Kirishimas chest “You watched as they violated me. As they did whatever they wanted. You watched them rape me and did nothing.” Izuku spit his last words out with complete malice. 

Kirishima was trying to tell izuku to stop but couldn’t because no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t speak. He could only stand there and take what izuku gave. He understood Izukus hatred, he understood that he could’ve done better. Kirishima looked down to the ground and began to cry until Izuku took his hand and grabbed Kirishimas chin in a death grip and forced Kirishima to look at him. 

Izuku continued making sure Kirishima looked him in his eyes as he said what he had to say 

“And you know what Kirishima?”

Kirishima looked to Izuku with tears running down his face as he just listened and waited for izuku to say what he already knew was true

“I actually trusted you,” Izuku looked away as he gave a bitter laugh and looked back to Kirishima with anger in his eyes “only for me to suck your cock and for you to actually enjoy it” 

Kirishima let out a sob and izuku let him crumple to the floor. Kirishima was balling because he knew he could’ve done better, he knew he could’ve tried harder to help his friend but he didn’t. He’d been trying to hold it together for the team, for the four of them but he broke and he just needed a good hard cry. 

Todoroki watched the onslaught happen before him as Izuku just stood over Kirishima with a look in his eyes that he just couldn’t pin point. Was it sadness, anger, regret he didn’t know. All he did know is that he needed to help Kirishima. Nothing of what Izuku said was true, they had all tried their best and were already heart broken when they couldn’t use their quirks. 

Todoroki stormed through the door and izuku immediately turned to see who it was and grimaced. Todoroki went over to Kirishima to see if he was okay but quickly realized he wasn’t going to get anything because the boy was just wailing to no end. He stood up and looked to Izuku who had crossed his arms and looked at Todoroki disapprovingly. 

“Well well if it isn’t Mr. Todoroki shoto” Izuku said as he began to look more closely at Todoroki as he noticed his heavy breathing and clenched fist. 

“Why would you say something like that to Kirishima?” Todoroki said furiously as he looked at Izuku “ you know all of us tried our best and didn’t have our quirks. Kirishima cares about you deeply midoriya, as a friend” Todorokis anger died down as he looked towards the ground. 

Izuku looked at him amused and began to walk up to shoto and whisper in his ear “ All you had to do was watch, but you couldn’t even do that.” Todoroki was shocked and instantly looked up to izuku who’s face was twisted in pain. “I didn’t have to have broken bones you know,” Izuku said as he looked at his arm and hand as he looked back to Todoroki who had silent tears rolling down his face. “ you caused me more pain than I would’ve had to go through, but you just couldn’t be a man and watch.”

Todoroki was crying at this point already feeling guilty and izuku saying that was the last straw. He cried into his hands as he fell to his knees where Kirishima still was. Izuku looked back realizing lunch was almost over and was getting ready to leave until he heard Todoroki and Kirishima speak

“Izuku!! Please I’m so sorry I couldn’t do anything. I know I could’ve done better and I let you down.” Kirishima said as he bowed on his knees and faced izuku while Todoroki followed suit

“Midoriya I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for any of it to happen to you.” 

Todoroki looked up only to see Izuku staring back at him with a remorseful look in his eye. All the anger was gone and he was left with izuku looking hurt

“Well it did Todoroki and nothing can change that.” 

Izuku finished and left the roof of the building closing the door behind him. Leaving Todoroki and Kirishima to compose themselves so that they could get back to class. 

They looked towards each other as they began to walk down the stairs and both of them couldn’t find any words to say so they didn’t. They just hoped their eyes weren’t red and puffy. 

Everyone was soon in class and Aizawa was teaching a lesson about villains capturing teammates and what to do in those situations. Izuku visibly flinched when Aizawa brought up this topic so he decided to cut class short for izukus sake. “Okay class we will not be continuing the lesson today, which also means no hero training so go home, have some rest, and we’ll start back up tomorrow.” He looked towards izuku one last time before he left and the students quickly followed in his footsteps to go home. 

The only kids who were left were Todoroki, Kirishima, bakugou, and Izuku. Izuku gathered his things and decided to leave first out of the door, but before he did he looked to Todoroki and Kirishima with apologetic looks and then walked out. Todoroki and Kirishima were still sad and upset but didn’t say a word, but Katsuki was getting tired of the silence. 

He was about to insult the two until he saw how red their eyes were. He looked at them in confusion ‘what the fuck is wrong with these two?’ He thought as he walked over to them and stood in front of both of them. 

“What the fuck crawled up your ass Icyhot?” 

Yeah Katsuki knows he’s not good at wording things but he was still expecting an answer, but not Todoroki immediately crumbling in on himself and crying. He looked to Todoroki in shock and quickly turned his attention to Kirishima only to see him in the same state. 

He knew Todoroki couldn’t talk but Kirishima tried his best

“We tried to say hi to Izuku on the roof, but he,” his eyes began to water and he let out a retched sob and yelled “he said that we didn’t help him. That all we did was watch and enjoy the blowjobs he gave us.” 

Katsuki was surprised to say the least. He hadn’t expected the nerd to take his frustration out on his friends who really had tried their best. Kirishima was starting to calm down but what he said next was the last straw. He needed to talk with deku. 

“And he was right bakugou,” Kirishima looked up at bakugou with a trembling saddened smile “I didn’t do anything to help Izuku and just watched him be raped.” 

Katsuki was about to deny that but was quickly interrupted by Todoroki who was starting to calm down “ at least you watched Kirishima,” his lip began to tremble as he looked down at nothing in particular “ I couldn’t even do that and caused for him to be in more pain.” 

Both of them were a mess as he watched them cry. He knew they tried their best and he knew they both watched more than him. I mean come on, because he looked away Izuku gained two broken fingers and a broken arm. Katsuki couldn’t cry here though he had to be strong out of the three. He knew out of the three of them he was the weakest but he had to be strong for right now. 

“What the hell are you idiots talking about?” He said while sitting on a desk in front of both of them “Both of you did your best and continued to watch that shit for izukus sake,” he looked to both of them with a threatening look “and don’t you dare tell me other wise when you guys tried your fucking best.”

Katsuki left them with that and forced them to stand up, get their stuff and walk in front of him so that he made sure they got home. As they were walking and it was time for them to part ways they all said goodbye and walked home. Katsuki was furious ‘how the hell could deku say that shit knowing Goddamn well it wasn’t true,’ he thought as he looked at the sky. It was already late in the afternoon so he decided today was the day. Him and Izuku are gonna have a talk. 

Izuku was at home eating some food and feeling bad about what he said to his friends. He knew they tried their best he was just being selfish. ‘You chose to get raped, they even offered to stand in for you and you refused.’ Izuku thought as he began to cry. His mom wasn’t home because she had to work overtime so he was just by himself with his thoughts. He went to go to the couch to watch some television to get his mind off of certain things but found himself staring at nothing while sitting in the dark. He was about to get up and go to sleep until he heard a knock at his door. ‘Who could that be?’ He thought as he made his way to the door and saw as he opened the door that it was Katsuki. 

“Katsuki? What are you doing here?”

Katsuki shoved passed Izuku and stormed into his house as izuku closed his door. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you Izuku?” Katsuki said infuriated with his back towards izuku. Izuku was confused for a hot second until he realized what he was talking about and he instantly deflated. He knew he was wrong for saying that and went to explain himself but Katsuki cut him off. Katsuki turned around and walked up to izuku and grabbed his shirt to pull him to his face 

“You really told Kirishima and Todoroki that they didn’t try? That they just sat there and watched? Well duh Izuku we didn’t have our fucking quirks dumbass!”

Izuku had trembling lips and grasped onto katsukis hand and pulled him off of him and stumbled back but caught himself before he fell “I know Katsuki I was out of line,” izuku said as he rubbed the back of his neck, but Katsuki wasn’t going to accept that 

“Yeah no shit! Kirishima shouldn’t have to deal with you degrading him when you and I both know he tried his absolute best to help you,” Katsuki said as he began to approach Izuku again “hell he didn’t even tell you but his wrist were so fucking damagd that he had to wear braces because he was fighting so damn hard to get to you.” 

Katsuki was in front of izuku now looking down on him as Izuku began to feel his eyes water. “I didn’t know that, but I know I was out of line. It was my fault anyway for not paying attention during the mission.” Izuku said as he started to walk towards the couch but Katsuki quickly grabbed onto his arm and looked at deku with an angry and confused face 

“The fuck you mean it was your fault. It’s not your fault for being raped Izuku,” and Katsuki was stern with his words and as he said them he really looked at izuku and saw the dark circles under his eyes and his tangled hair. Izuku was looking at him with tears in his eyes that hadn’t fallen yet

“Izuku have you been taking your meds?” 

With that izuku finally broke. He ripped his arm away from Katsuki and looked at him with a new found fury. 

“God Katsuki you’ve been asking me that for weeks. I’m not a child I can take care of myself and I don’t need you to babysit me.“ Izuku walked away and Katsuki was stunned. All this time he had been taking care of izuku and this is what he gets. 

“The fuck Izuku? Why are you always like this,” Katsuki yelled as he stormed toward izuku who was walking away from him and turning him around “I have done nothing but care for you and make sure you were okay.” Katsuki was furious and didn’t care if what came out of his mouth was nice or mean he just needed to get it out 

“I ask about your meds because I care Izuku. And what the hell is up with you calling me Katsuki all the damn time? What happened to kacchan?” 

Izuku visibly flinched and Katsuki immediately let go of him. Izuku thought of all the things that happened to him. With switch and gash and all the question they asked him. Izuku backed away from Katsuki gripping onto his hair too tight for katsukis comfort. Izuku looked up and began to yell at Katsuki. 

“What happened to kacchan? You did Katsuki.” Izuku walked closer to katsuki with tears cascading down his face with a slight smile on his face “Don’t think I forgot what they asked me while they were fucking me Katsuki.” 

Katsuki was confused but soon remembered the time Izuku was referring to 

“They asked me who gave me the name deku remember?” Izuku asked as he jabbed his finger into katsukis chest “and I told them that kacchan gave me that name,” izuku looked bitter but yet he looked so broken to Katsuki “you gave me that name Katsuki. You did! And you never even apologized for it” 

Izuku backed away from Katsuki crying as he looked at Katsuki with hate in his eyes. Katsuki looked to izuku and couldn’t help but look down in defeat. Izuku was right he had bullied him for years all because he didn’t know how to express his feelings. He looked to izuku who was still staring at him and tried to respond but it didn’t go according to plan 

“Listen izuku I know that what I did was out of line and I could’ve done better, but I really do care about you.” 

Katsuki tried to sound as soft as possible but it only made izuku let out a bitter laugh. 

“Hah says the person who told me to take a swan dive off the roof of the building,” Izuku looked at katsuki with hate not because he didn’t like him but because he did. He hated himself for loving Katsuki, his school bully who beat him up everyday even going so far as to tell him to kill himself. Izuku looked to Katsuki with a sad smile and continued “you know Katsuki I would’ve done it just to make you happy, but I didn’t want you to get in trouble and not be able to be a hero and look where that got me.”

Izuku took a deep breath as he tried to steady himself and get his breathing under control. Katsuki looked to izuku and all his feelings that he had been burying finally came to light and he began to get angry. Because same old Katsuki always fucking things up 

“Fuck izuku,” he raked his hand through his hair and remembered how izuku was reaching for him when he was on the floor. How izuku looked to him desperately to save him only for Katsuki to stare. He began to feel a burn in his eyes and realized he was getting ready to cry but wouldn’t accept being weak so he repelled upon deku “I didn’t mean it that way I was just trying to keep you from being a hero, was trying to protect you because you were qurikless and look at what happened,” he picked his hand up and gestures towards izuku “you got raped and I couldn’t even save you.”

Izuku began to become angry and started to speak to him in a dark tone “yeah Katsuki all you had to do was watch and you couldn’t even do that.” Izuku said that in a taunting tone and it angered Katsuki even more and at this point both of them were just going down hill. 

Katsuki looked up with angry confusion in his eyes 

“WHAT THE FUCK IZUKU SO YOU WANTED ME TO WATCH YOU GET RAPED? YOU FUCKIN RETARD!!” Katsuki screamed towards izuku with hot tears rolling down his face. 

Izuku looked at Katsuki with hurt in his eyes but it was soon covered with hatred “WELL IF YOU DID I WOULDNT HAVE HAD A FUCKING BROKEN ARM!!” Izuku lost sight of what he had been saying and doing a long time ago and didn’t even realize that he picked up his mother’s vase and threw it at Katsuki. Katsuki was shocked but still caught it. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DEKU” Katsuki said while catching something izuku threw at him. He didn’t really care to see what as he was too busy with Izukus trembling figure. 

“OH HO HO,” Izuku laughed maniacally sarcastically as he looked to Katsuki with teary filled angry eyes “SO I’M A DEKU NOW!”

Katsuki slowly put down the vase and then both of them just stared at each other. They huffed, trying to catch their breaths, noticed how both of them were a mess of emotions and tried to collect themselves. Izuku went to speak but broke down upon his first word. He began to sob into his hands and weakly said as he rubbed his eyes vigorously 

“I know I’m a deku kacchan,” he began to heave and was struggling to breathe “ I know I’m nothing more than a fucking cock slut, a whore, a fucking worthless deku,”

Katsuki stood in shock as Izuku began to tear himself apart. Constantly degrading himself, pulling at his hair, struggling to breath and his started to fall faster than they had been. His lip began to tremble as he started to whisper small stops as he inched towards izuku. 

“I understand why you couldn’t look at me kacchan” Izuku said as he gave Katsuki a small smile as he continued 

“You couldn’t look at a whore”

“Stop” Katsuki said barely audible 

“At a slut who was a waste of space” 

“Stop Izuku, plea-“ 

“A cock sleeve, a burden, a deku” Izuku said holiding onto himself and sliding towards the floor. He cried and cried until he stopped. He looked up to-

“Izuku you’re not a sl-“ Katsuki tried to say as he was inching towards Izuku but suddenly stopped as he looked at Izuku 

“I knew you could never love me, but now I know that you can’t.” 

“Izuku please. Stop. You’re no-“

“I mean who could love someone who actually came from being raped?” Izuku wore a bitter smile as he gave off a little bitter chuckle. He was caught off guard when he saw Katsuki come at him full speed

“IZUKU!” Katsuki said as he looked deku in his eyes and continued as he began to cry  
“YOU AREN’T A SLUT. YOU DID NOTHING WRONG,” Katsuki pulled deku into a hug and cried into his shoulder along with a long shout “so please stop blaming yourself when you did nothing wrong. You’re not a whore, you’re not a slut, you’re not a fucking useless deku,” Katsuki pulled izuku back to look him in his eyes and say with tears in his eyes “you’re my fucking amazing deku, useful deku, important deku and I love every bit of you.”

Izuku was shocked but quickly shook off katsukis confession as pity and looked down 

“Katsuki you don’t have to lie to me I know you couldn’t love a lame deku lik-“

Everything went too fast for Izuku to register and by the time he realized katsuki lifted his head and he was being kissed tenderly on his lips. Katsukis lips were a lot softer than he thought but quickly melted into the kiss and wrapped his hands around katsukis neck as Katsuki did the same to Izukus hips. They pulled back with a heavy sigh and touched their foreheads together 

“I love you deku,” Katsuki said while looking into Izukus emerald eyes “ and nothing that happens can change that.” He finished as he pecked Izukus lips. 

Izuku was in pure bliss as Katsuki pecked his lips. He quickly registered what Katsuki said and quickly blushed a dark red. He looked up to Katsuki and quickly replied “I love you too kacchan.” 

They both leaned into each other and kissed each other one more time until Izuku yawned. Katsuki realizing what time it was quickly set to getting them to bed. He decided to stay over and give him and Izuku a bath. Once they were situated on the couch izuku was being spooned by Katsuki who was nuzzled into his hair smelling his flowery shampoo. 

“Deku,” Katsuki whispered to deku

“Yes kacchan” he said with a slight blush in his cheeks 

Katsuki was quiet for a moment until he finally spoke and asked “would you want to be my boyfriend? I mean I know you’re still recovering and it may be too early for you. Or you might not trust me because of what I did in the past but maybe you could look past that. I mean. Not look past it, what I mean to say is that I-“

“Kacchan!!” Izuku whispered yelled as he held onto katsukis hand and squeezed receiving a squeeze back. “yes I’ll be your boyfriend.” 

Katsuki had a slight blush that he wouldn’t admit but quickly snuggled into izukus hair as he tightened his grip on him. “So that means you’re all mine then right?” He said as he rested his chin on izukus head. Izuku snuggled back into Katsuki as he inhaled the scent of him and relaxed. 

“Yeah. It does”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That was a little rollercoaster and as I said sorry for the different lengths. The next chapter will be the last.


End file.
